Une nouvelle déstabilisante
by AlwaysAppleandCherry
Summary: Ce soir est le grand soir. Ce soir elle sait que tout va changer, elle le sait, le ressens jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Ce soir est le grand soir. Kate & Rick s'aimant peu importe les evenements. One shoot.


**Castle fanfic. One shoot.**

* * *

Ce soir est le grand soir. Ce soir elle sait que tout va changer, elle le sait, le ressens jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Ce soir est le grand soir. Elle s'approche du miroir, replace inutilement son haut, recoiffe une mèche rebelle. Elle s'assure d'être parfaite.

Dans son dos, Castle attend patiemment. Il sait à quel point tout cela compte pour elle. Elle attend en vain un commentaire, aussi insignifiant soit-il, qui ne vient jamais. Elle veut qu'il parle, qu'il brise ce long silence. Elle sait qu'il lui en veut encore, elle sait que ce qu'elle a fait est mal, mais avait-elle vraiment le choix? Castle semblait croire que oui, mais elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer la situation autrement.

Encore une fois, ils semblaient être totalement dans deux mondes. C'était la cause de leur dernier différent, le plus pénible. Il voulait lui offrir de somptueux cadeaux, elle refusait. Comment elle, simple policière, était-elle supposée rivaliser? Les deux mondes, encore. Kate releva doucement la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs regards s'affrontent.

Elle redressa les épaules, prête à avoir une brève mais très claire conversation. La devançant, il fixa ses yeux dans les siens et lui dit qu'elle était la plus belle femme du monde. Elle se sentit si bien devant son regard que ses muscles se détendirent et qu'elle parvint à faire apparaitre un sourire sur son visage, discret mais présent. Il voulait tout dire. Castle se leva, fit quelques pas vers elle. Elle s'approcha encore plus près. Il l'entoura doucement de ses bras puissant, se collant à elle. La chaleur de leur deux corps combinés, réconfortante, leur rappela combien ils s'aimaient. Dans son oreille, il lui dit doucement presque avec regret, qu'ils devaient bientôt y aller, s'il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Elle s'écarta doucement, gardant ses bras autour de lui, releva juste un peu, juste assez la tête. Leurs lèvres s'assemblèrent brièvement. Ça signifiait tout. Elle se détourna avec regret et pris sa veste, celle pour les grandes occasions. Ils sortirent, prirent un taxi et s'enfoncèrent dans la ville, entre les hauts buildings. Leurs regards soudés, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts, gardant le silence, s'épargnant les mots.

Elle descendit de voiture, regrettant sa présence auprès d'elle, en ce moment si déterminant. Avant de pousser la lourde porte, elle s'autorisa une demi-seconde pour redresser les épaules et reprendre contenance. L'immeuble semblait toucher le ciel. Le hall semblait vide mais tellement encombré, les murs semblait être recouvert de toutes les teintes argentées existantes. La pièce presque vide contenait quatre chaises rouges qui au premier regard pouvait avoir l'air confortable mais qui ne l'était pas vraiment.

Elle attendit patiemment sur l'une d'elle que la dame assise à son bureau lui dise de passer la porte derrière elle. Kate eu amplement le temps de se constituer une façade. Vint finalement le moment tant attendu, elle expira doucement, se leva et se prépara à affronter une salle remplie de bureaucrates. Elle entra et se retrouva face à face avec seulement trois personnes. Décontenancée, elle n'en laissa toutefois rien paraitre. N'étaient-ils pas là pour lui annoncer qu'elle devenait la capitaine du 12e? Elle s'assit sur la chaise proposée en se demandant pour quelle raison ils étaient si peu nombreux dans la vaste salle de réunion.

Elle s'effondra intérieurement lorsqu'elle apprit qu'ils ne lui offraient pas une promotion mais qu'ils lui retiraient son badge pour des raisons obscures qu'ils ne lui expliquaient pas. Abasourdie, elle refit le chemin à l'inverse pour retourner dans le taxi. Elle était prise dans un brouillard épais dont elle ne voyait pas la frontière.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Castle la prendre par le bras et la diriger dans la voiture qui les attendait. Elle le laissa l'enlacer, n'ayant conscience que de la pression de ses bras sur elle. Elle se répétait mentalement, inlassablement, la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle sentit Castle la prendre par la taille, la supporter jusque dans son salon et l'installer près de lui.

Elle leva ses yeux chagrinés vers les siens y croisant le bleu. Soupirant elle se laissa doucement aller contre lui, se laissant totalement aller dans ses bras, lui donnant toute son âme.


End file.
